User talk:Sam1207
Welcome, mortal, to the talk page of Sam! The current time is on , but here, no time flows at all... Welcome Hi, welcome to Infinity Blade Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''User talk:La Eternidad' page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SVG (Talk) 07:45, 2011 October 23 Re:Hello Sorry, no I am not an adminastrator... as far as I know... La EternidadTalk Hey, Sam... Hi, Sam. I am FusionFall123. Nice to meet you. I was wondering, where are all the admins? Olavi seems to be inactive since April of 2011. That's quite long. Ever thought of adopting this wiki? Thanks. FIUOSN Talk to me 07:05, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Oh, okay. Hm... I think I'll just try for rollback rights. You know, so that I can make anyone an admin. Anyway, thanks. FIUOSN Talk to me 16:05, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Hm... Yes. Mm-Hmm. Well, looks like you have to edit more. Try making templates, character pages, weapons pages, etc. The things we don't have here. For example, The Infinity Blade: Awakening book. You could try making that. Maybe The Dark Knight page, or something. The possibilities are endless... you know, because we have little pages... Anyway, I hope the staff makes you admin soon. FIUOSN Talk to me 05:38, December 18, 2011 (UTC) If You Want To Be An Admin, Come Here Hey, I saw your edit. If you want to be an admin and stop all the mess, come to this blog: User blog:FusionFall123/Listen Up, Members! Thanks. FusionFall123 I have wielded the Infinity Blade. I have unlocked the hidden warriors. I have reached the negative bloodlines. I am a knight! 05:45, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello. I am Crazy Warfire but please, call me Crazy. I would like to sign up for administration. I feel that I could be a good admin. I am truly dedicated to editing. If you could please submit me I would be thankful however, please submit other names. I think that Fusion guy should be an admin. please take my suggestions in consideration and message me back. Thank you for your time. -Crazy Crazywarfire 17:39, December 22, 2011 (UTC)My father was obliterated by the God King's infinity blade as was his father and that guy's father. Actually... Actually, that wasn't the reason I did that. Like I told you on the comments, wikia staff members told you to put up a blog about that. Since you didn't post that blog, I decided'' what the heck and made the blog instead of you. The same happened on another wiki, too. He put up a blog, and he became and admin. But first, he showed them to the staff. The staff will choose who is worthy. Anyways, good luck and keep edititng. (By the way, new signature?) FusionFall123 I have wielded the Infinity Blade. I have unlocked the hidden warriors. I have reached the negative bloodlines. I am a knight! 18:45, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Adminship Well, yeah, the page is alright. But we have to tell the staff that those are the users who want to be admins. Try sharing a link with them. (If you have, then nevermind.) And keep your signature. It goes great with you. It also shows that you are a deathless (Technically, all players are deathless...). Anyway, good luck! FusionFall123 I have wielded the Infinity Blade. I have unlocked the hidden warriors. I have reached the negative bloodlines. I am a knight! 06:03, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: membership Hello again. I was just wondering sense I'm still kinda new to this admin thing. How long does it normally take for admins to be chosen? Just a bit curious. Crazywarfire 07:18, December 24, 2011 (UTC)My father was obliterated by the God King's infinity blade as his father and that guys father. Application for Admin Hello, Sam. I would like to apply to be an admin for the infinity blade wiki as I am very knowledgeable on the game(s). I will definately not swear, or violate your rules:Instead I will help our inquisitive gamers. Please consider making me an admin. Thank you for your time, Okay. Okay, Sam. I'll get right on it. I'll check on the Wiki Activity and check if there are vandalisms that have not been undone straight away. FusionFall123 I have wielded the Infinity Blade. I have unlocked the hidden warriors. I have reached the negative bloodlines. I am a knight! 18:05, December 24, 2011 (UTC) : Oh, and you disabled the comments? I think that was wise since most users swear on the comments. : FusionFall123 I have wielded the Infinity Blade. I have unlocked the hidden warriors. I have reached the negative bloodlines. I am a knight! 18:07, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Banning Vandalisers Yeah. I banned one of the biggest swearer, offender, and vandiliser. I only give them one week, though. I'm not that harsh :P And I only ban people when they break atleast 2 to 3 rules. I'll give them a warning once they do only one thing. By the way, Merry Christnas (If you celebrate it)! FusionFall123 I have wielded the Infinity Blade. I have unlocked the hidden warriors. I have reached the negative bloodlines. I am a knight! 04:38, December 25, 2011 (UTC) No probs Thats fine mate I will still help you guys out though :) Ok I'll just forget it then, but can I still edit articles? A Little... Problem. What are we going to do about Dr. Yingst? He is troublesome... EVEN in his block. He just edited the talk page and removed an admin message, and replaced it with a... meme, which is vandalising. Anyway, I didn't extend his block, but I just prevented him from editing his talk page. :: Nah. I was just warning you guys. I've seen people with these stuffs. They usually turn on their caps lock, and stuff. :: Be warned. (This is not a scary movie, by the way...) :: [talk:FusionFall123|You wanna know what I'm best at? [... INTERACTIVE COMMUNICATIONS BETWEEN OR WITH TWO OR MORE PEOPLE AND OR PERSON(s)!]] [[...You wanna know why? BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!]] 15:49, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Siris/Ausar Siris or Ausar can both be used. But since Siris is more used. I suggest that. If you want to rename it or make it redirected (I think that's what they call it) to Ausar, then that can also be possible (But I don't know how to do that.). [talk:FusionFall123|You wanna know what I'm best at? [... INTERACTIVE COMMUNICATIONS BETWEEN OR WITH TWO OR MORE PEOPLE AND OR PERSON(s)!]] [[...You wanna know why? BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!]] 15:52, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Message to all admins in Infinity Blade wiki Sorry if I haven't been very active lately. I had to attend to some family matters for a bit. I am back now and I will do my best to help this wiki. Call me Crazy 20:46, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Game Guide Thanks for helping get this wiki back on its feet. One suggestion -- game guides are very popular and since there's very little help for IB 2 on the web, it might be good to feature it on the main nav instead of hidden under community. Might get some folks to contribute some tips. --KillHil 22:33, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Photos Hello Crazy again. I recently added pictures to the first part of my noncannical Infinity Blade story. I also have written a second part concludng my story. I am currentally working on adding photos on that page too. Thank you for your time. Call me Crazy 06:21, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi. Fusion here. Well, I see that three admins are doing their job and all, but we know not all of us can be active 24-7. We have school, work, MMO's to play, Infinity Blade 2 and 1 to play, too, and other stuff. So, here's the thing. How about more admins? Just about two more, to make it five admins. Thanks. --Fusion 13:35, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ''Note: This is an automated message ^ Hey, Sam, I notice you will/are AFK. If you are reading this on time, how about suggesting this ^ More admins I have recently checked Landisnicholas contibutations. I didn't see any vandalism reports. So I believe be would qualify and I do recommend him because of his rather large contibutations to our wiki. Btw, a bit off topic but on your user page, if you put or something along those lines, then it puts a notification about you being an admin. For an example, click here. Call me Crazy 06:47, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Articles Yeah, sure. That'll make the wiki more popular to the other wikis (probably). Let's hope it works... Oh, and sorry for the late reply. I've been in the works of trying to make the wiki better... no such luck... yet. --Fusion 18:51, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Level Well, I'm currently 21 in Infinity Blade, and 15 in IB 2 :P For the wiki, I was trying to add a daily news on what is and WILL be going on in IB, like the new IB, Infinity Blade: Dungeon. Come to think of it, why didn't we make the page yet? :O --Fusion 13:13, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Important Message Message to all admins. Lately there has been som spam and page violation on this wiki. I fear that there maybe some people who are going to start violating pages. I have locked down some pages and I would like to meet up with you during a chat session of some sort. If you click on the website link to my Fanon wiki then there will be a chat which we can all meet there. Message me whenever today. I will be free mostly at 5-11 P.M. Arizona. Call me Crazy 16:20, March 14, 2012 (UTC) admins I feel that it is time we stopped being non active. I am arranging the thought of having two of the most active admins on this wiki and make them the leaders. I promised I would be dedicated to this wiki and I will live up to that promise. I plan to make this wiki better but I need help, would you like to join me and Nick to help us improve this wiki even more? Call me Crazy 04:52, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:Re:Admins Fusion hasn't been on for awhile. Basically what I have has in mind was to recruit possibly two or more other admins. I have one that looks promising, User:Supersiris he has been helping a lot. Also, I was thinking we could have a weekly news update to keep people here in check. If we do I volunteer to be part of it. Other then that just improve the wiki's functions and other stuff. Call me Crazy 23:04, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Adminship Hi. I started the Bloodline Wiki, as I didn't know that there was another Infinity Blade wiki in existence. I'll probably have that wiki shut down if I become active here. There are several things I would be happy to do on this wiki, but most of these changes can't be done without sysop access, as I wouldn't be editing articles much. Among other things, I would like to change (no offense, but I believe the one I made a while back is a bit clearer), work on Mediawiki:Wiki-navigation, and perhaps redesign the main page. I also operate a bot that could be used for various things. If you don't think promoting me to a sort of "guest admin" would be appropriate, I understand, though you can always help yourself to the favicon I made. :One thing I went ahead and did without rights was add Template:Talkback and all of its dependent templates. The template is for use on talk pages, and allows multi-message conversations to be sustained on one page, making them a lot easier to keep track of. To use it, just respond on your own talk page when a message is left for you, and then leave on the talk page of the person that left the message. They would then respond on your talk page under the same section. For example, yields this: : Re:Wiki Commenting has been installed. With that, and some monitoring/tweaking, the comments situation should be mostly under control. Do you have any problem with me re-enabling the feature? *No problems, that sounds great! I know now because I asked on Central and they told me how to enable it. Sam1207 15:21, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Migration to Curse Please offer your thoughts in the ongoing discussion at Forum:Migration to the Curse network. Infobox Hey, Sam. I had to undo your edit to Template:Infobox because multiple content pages where using it, and (as the parameters were changed) they were broken with the old version in use. On the other hand, my updates broke your user page and Nick's - for this, I apologize, as I did not know that the infobox was being used there. I replaced the template on your user page with the old version, leaving it the same as it was before the original template was changed. I hope you don't mind. Hello, I am the one who edited the Talon (IB2) page and many other pages. I may consider making a Wikia account to post more info on the Infinity Blade wikia. But I am not ready to do so yet (Maybe within three days or earlier). Just wanted to let you know. Best Regards! :) Add me on Game Center: • JRS • Meeting I am planning a community meeting pertaining to the Curse fork we discussed a few months ago. Could you drop in at Forum:Migration to the Curse network/meeting and let me know when you'll be available? Thanks, *I shall try my best to attend however my time zone is a lot different to the other admins according to the page, so I apologise if I am unable to be there for the meeting. I don't know how much of a say I get considering it's been a while now since I last edited here. Happy new year, by the way :) Sam1207 15:57, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Meeting Please take a look at Forum:Migration_to_the_Curse_network/meeting#Time_and_place. Meeting What would be a good time for you, then? 10 pm? *I'm sure that would be fine, but I'll check. Sam1207 12:05, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the wait How about 10pm UTC, Monday of next week? New wiki Organizing a meeting is turning out to be too much trouble, so I'll just link you to the new wiki. It's here. You can reclaim your Wikia account here. :The recovery page I linked above is no longer valid. It was moved to here